Arthur
Arthur, also known as ArthurTheBox, also known as some random Russian autist, is a person who recently joined FESC in thirteenth edition. He has participated six times so far, with his best result being second place in fifteenth edition. FESC 13 Arthur joined FESC 13 and quickly claimed Russia. His national selection was called Festival Russkoy Pesni and had five songs in it: *Zivert - Life *Neschastniy Sluchai - Radio *Peter Nalitch - Saharniy Paket *Melnitsa - Lord Gregory *Nautilus Pompilius - Skovannie Odnoy Cepyu After receiving the votes, Nautilus Pompilius were declared winner with 31 points, Melnitsa were runner-up with 30 points, and Zivert came third with 29 poin ts. At actual FESC Nautilus Pompilius were fourteenth(including withdrawn Canada) in the running order, and eventually placed thirteenth out of twenty one with 43 points, getting 12 points from Marco. FESC 14 In FESC 14 Arthur claimed Russia again and announced several new things to Festival Russkoy Pesni. The amount of songs was increased from 5 to 6, and his votes weren't doubled anymore. The participants were: *MANIZHA - Mama *Ekaterina Boldyreva - Tebe Lish *Mascina Vremeni - Moy Drug (Luchse Vseh Igraet Bluz) *Konets Filma - Ogni *Melnitsa - Proschai *Noize MC - Bassein After all the votes were received, Noize MC was declared winner with 33 points, MANIZHA was runner-up with 27 points, and Melnitsa came third with 25 points. At actual FESC Noize MC was twentieth(last) in the running order, and eventually placed third with 79 points, marking the first time Arthur received top 10, top 5 and top 3. Bassein received 12 points from Lampa and Luna. FESC 15 In the surprise edition of FESC 15, Arthur received Ukraine and announced he'll hold a national final called Syla Proty Yalinki. Origianlly, the concept was to split it into two reaction-based duels, but eventually it was changed to a simple 4-songs DM-based national final. The four songs performing were: * Yolka - Provance * Yolka - Na Bolshom Vozdushnom Share * VILNA - Lisova Pisnya * ILLARIA - Syla After all the votes were tallied, VILNA was announced the winner with 29 points, ILLARIA came second with 28 points and Yolka with Provance came third with 22 points. At actual FESC VILNA performed fifteenth out of twenty and managed to place second with 88 points, receiving 12 points from Luna and Spritzee. FESC 16 At FESC 16 Arthur snatched Canada and decided to go internal for the first time. Initially he wanted to hold an internal NF, but over time decided that all entries there deserve a representation and he'll just send them in succession. The entry that was selected will be announced later and it was revealed to be On Cherche Encore (Never Get Enough) by Gabriella, which competed in Destination Eurovision 2019. At the actual FESC Gabriella performed eleventh out of twenty two and flopped gorgeously, placing only twelfth with 52 points, getting 12 from ICup. FESC 17 After the disappointing result at FESC 16, Arthur decided to go for a safe choice and picked Russia again. Just like last two participations, the national final Festival Russkoy Pesni made its return for a third edition. It contained six songs again, and had only two major differences from the last one, being the inclusion of English lyrics to all songs and the inclusion of Arthur's prediction of results. The six entries participating and their predicted place were: * Aire and Saruman - Nessa (Fifth, actual place - Fifth) * Aria - Bespechniy Angel (Third, actual place - Third) * Spasibo - Jiraf (Sixth, actual place - Second(+4)) * Splin - Moye Serdce (Fourth, actual place - Fourth) * Natali - O Bozhe, Kakoi Muzchina! (First, actual place - Sixth(-5)) * ellie na makovom pole - gde ty (Second, actual place - First(+1)) After all the four votes were counted, ellie na makovom pole with her song gde ty was declared winner with 22 points, Spasibo with Jiraf were second with 16 points, and Aria with Bespechniy Angel were third with 11 points. In the Peanut's Terrarium ellie performed 14th out of 21 and placed 12th with 51 point, getting 12 from the best chav, Nathan. FESC 18 At FESC 18, Arthur picked Canada and sent Give It by Betta Lemme, which was quite different from his previous entries. Initially he intended to have Betta as part of internal NF in FESC 16, but after it was scrapped, all three songs from it were to become the representatives of Canada in FESC. At an actual FESC, Betta performed eighth and placed eighth with 67 points, getting 12 points from Luis. FESC 19 At FESC 19, Arthur picked Russia and will probably hold a NF called Festival Russkoy Pesni-4. More information to come out when NF channels will become open. Entries Average places of users Points given Points received Dumb and pointless trivia time * Attempts to build a voting block with Chimbro * Average place - 8,33, is currently 9th in terms of averages. * Favourite entries: Legacy (Macedonia FESC 13), Aule Und Yavanna (Germany FESC 16) * Apparently, has the best result for Russia. Well, okay. * Favourite Pokeymans - Delphox and Ribombee (and Decidueye, and Dragalge, and Aegislash, and Lucario, and Zoroark...)